Quédate Conmigo
by aimmL
Summary: One-shot. Regalo de Intercambio para San Valentín para Luhma Emmanuel. NaruHina.


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, debo admitir que no tengo nada de experiencia escribiendo acerca de ésta pareja, así que si notan algo de OoC, es porque de plano no se me da. Ésta historia va dedicada a Luhma Emmanuel, por el Intercambio de San Valentín en el grupo de Irresistible Naranja. Sí, hace más de una semana que fue eso, pero lo importante es que pude terminarlo antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

Luhma, espero te guste. Al igual que a todos los que lleguen a leerlo.

* * *

**Quédate Conmigo**

Hace más de tres meses que la guerra había terminado. Nuevamente la tranquilidad en Konoha se había extendido, al igual que en las demás naciones ninja. Todo conflicto quedó liberado al haber terminado con Madara y Obito, y lo único que faltaba era olvidar lo que seguramente habría sido la exterminación total de los shinobi.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por Hinata desde su extraña confesión en la batalla contra Pain. No fue sencillo pero al final, entendió que aunque quisiera a Sakura, la apreciaba como a una hermana que como algo más.

«—Hinata —la aludida volvió su rostro hasta la fuente proveniente de su nombre. Encontrándose con el rubio que desde hace tiempo le robaba el aliento—, necesito hablarte.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué suce...?

—¡Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo! —exclamó el Uzumaki. Todo murmullo de alrededor desapareció cuando dijo tales palabras. La aludida soltó un suspiro y se sonrojó en sobremanera, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y no espero ni un momento más para atraer al rubio de la chamarra a un beso que todos los presentes no se esperaban. Naruto creyó que no había mejor respuesta que esa.»

Cada que recordaba la forma en que se le declaró, sus mejillas se coloreaban al imaginar el rostro de la heredera de los Hyuuga. Su expresión había sido legendaria y tanto a él, como a los pocos presentes que tuvieron la oportunidad de verla, quedaron impresionados de que Hinata, aún siendo tan tímida, se atreviera a hacer algo así.

Desde entonces, había estado conociendo varias facetas de Hinata que no se esperaba; por más tímida y amable que fuera, también tenía su carácter. Muchas veces, cuando se avergonzaba demasiado, terminaba golpeándolo en el estómago, logrando sofocarlo; si se molestaba, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, lo que era un chiste en su rostro angelical. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más adoraba de ella, era que cuando dejaba de lado la vergüenza, lo tocaba de una forma tan tierna que lo liberaba de cualquier estrés o tensión.

La quería tanto, que lamentaba no haberla notado antes.

Cerró los ojos recordando la suavidad de sus labios contra los de él, no hacía más de cuatro horas que había experimentado esa sensación y debía admitir, que cada que sucedía, deseaba no parar. Jamás algo le había obsesionado tanto, porque probar los labios de Hinata se le había vuelto una adicción que no quería ni podría dejar.

Volvió su rostro al reloj de pared que estaba a un costado y se rió de él mismo al darse cuenta de lo rápido que se le pasaba el tiempo pensando en ella. Inmediatamente optó por cerrar los ojos con el firme propósito de dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenía una misión junto con Hinata y no quería hacerla esperar si es que llegaba a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Sentía pesados los parpados, razón por la cual en más de tres ocasiones sus ojos se cerraron y tuvo que cachetearse para reaccionar y no quedarse dormido. Y en la última vez que pasó, el ver la silueta de Hinata acercarse le hizo despabilar casi de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Hinata —dijo mientras rápidamente llegaba hasta ella y le besaba la mejilla—. ¿Pasaste buena noche?

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun —respondió sonrojándose de inmediato por el reciente contacto—. Eh, sí... ¿y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

—C-Claro —mintió, aunque se tratara de su novia, era vergonzoso admitir que no durmió lo suficiente por pensar en ella.

—Qué bien —sonrió. Al vez que Naruto observaba con detenimiento lo que cargaba en manos, respondió antes de que preguntara—: es el almuerzo para el mediodía.

—¿Lo preparaste tú? —preguntó emocionado. Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron de inmediato; asintió levemente y los ojos del rubio se tornaron brillantes—. ¡Estupendo! Ya quiero probar lo que preparaste.

El rubor en el rostro de la Hyuuga fue en aumento, por lo que rápidamente el rubio optó por alejarse un par de pasos de la chica, no quería sentir el puño de amor que su novia le regalaba casi inconscientemente. El sonido de unas zapatillas acercarse hicieron a la pareja volver su rostro hasta el lugar proveniente de dicho sonido encontrándose con la Hokage, acompañada de Lee.

—Cejas encrespadas... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto cuando éste le saludó.

—Irá a la misión con ustedes —respondió Tsunade. Lee alzó el pulgar enseñando su brillante sonrisa.

—Pero, no es necesario —replicó Naruto de inmediato—, Hinata y yo podemos cumplir con la misión sin ayuda de alguien más... sin ofender.

—No hay cuidado, Naruto-kun —respondió Lee.

—Sé perfectamente que ambos son grandes ninja y pueden manejar la situación, sin embargo, debo procurar que no intentes _nada_ con Hinata —el énfasis que la rubia hizo causó diferentes reacciones en cada uno de los presentes; Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, Naruto frunció el ceño avergonzado, puesto que había entendido lo que Tsunade quiso decir, mientras que Lee, ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—¿¡Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que le haría algo a Hinata!? —preguntó Naruto totalmente exaltado— Yo la quiero bien —agregó bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

—Lo sé, Naruto —respondió Tsunade—. Pero han sido órdenes de Hiashi Hyuuga, y aún siendo yo la Hokage, él tiene razón en no dejarlos ir solos.

—Pero es...

—Naruto-kun —interrumpió Lee—, es por el bien de la misión. Siendo ustedes novios es posible que por ello se distraigan de la misión, yo voy de refuerzo por si eso ocurre —el Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero Hinata se acercó y lo tomó por el hombro, logrando que Naruto se calmara. Le sonrió y eso fue más que suficiente para que el chico olvidara el asunto.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando? —dijo— Hay un Señor Feudal que proteger.

* * *

Durante el camino, no surgió inconveniente algo por lo cual llegaron sin ningún problema. La misión consistía en transportar al Señor Feudal del país del Fuego hasta el país del Hierro, para terminar de crear la alianza con el país de la Tierra. Porque aunque la guerra había terminado, sabían de antemano que a algunos de los ninja no les parecía del todo que dicha alianza se realizada. Quizás por el he hecho de que el portador del Kyuubi fuera la escolta, no sucedió ningún imprevisto. La misión terminó a los tres días.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, Lee se encargó de reportar a la Hokage, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a comer a Ichiraku. El viejo Teuchi los recibió con una sonrisa y tomó rápidamente su orden.

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión? —preguntó el viejo, mientras terminaba de verter los fideos a la olla.

—Fue muy sencillo —contestó el rubio, Hinata asintió—. Seguramente ningún ninja se quiso enfrentar al gran Naruto Uzumaki y por eso no intentaron hacerle daño a nuestro Señor Feudal.

—Seguramente. Te has vuelto muy famoso en el mundo shinobi, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan? —la aludida comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—S-Sí... eres increíble, Naruto-kun —respondió la Hyuuga, desviando la mirada. Tal actitud, hizo reír nerviosamente al rubio, ya que aunque había sido una broma, su novia creía que era maravilloso aun cuando de vez en cuando siguiera comportándose como un niño.

—Gracias, Hinata —se acercó al rostro de la chica y depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla, lo que la hizo sonrojar aun más.

—Cursi —frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella voz. Volvió su rostro para encararlo, y responderle, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa en su rostro no era aquella arrogante de siempre—. Hola, Naruto.

—Sasuke, ¿y Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto.

—Yo qué sé —dijo mostrando indiferencia.

—¿Estabas buscándola? —preguntó asomando una sonrisa burlona. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, lo que digas —respondió el Uzumaki restándole importancia—. Ah, hola, Sakura-chan —saludó Naruto detrás de Sasuke, el Uchiha volvió su mirada hacia atrás y el rubio comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—Cállate, idiota —ordenó furioso por haberse burlado de él.

—Admite que la estás buscando, qué más da, ya es tu novia, ¿no?

—¿La has visto? —evadió con otra pregunta. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sin esperar más, el azabache se marchó del lugar en busca de la alumna de Tsunade.

—¿Quién diría, no? Antes era Sakura la que siempre andaba buscando a Sasuke y ahora se invierten los papeles.

* * *

Una vez que acabaron, decidieron disfrutar el resto de la tarde. Ambos sabían que cuando Hiashi se diera cuenta de que ya habían regresado de la misión, Hinata tendría que volver; sin embargo, contaban con el apoyo de Tsunade para pasar tiempo después de cada misión. Había prometido que cada vez que salieran, le diría a Hiashi que regresaron más tarde. Pero, tampoco debían ser vistos en la aldea por ningún miembro del clan Hyuuga o todo se vendría abajo. Razón por la cual optaron por ir a la casa del Uzumaki y platicar, jugar o ver alguna película en televisión*.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para ambos, entre risas, besos y gestos, se hicieron más de las once. Sabían perfectamente que Tsunade no podría cubrirlos demasiado y que el tiempo límite había acabado hace más de dos horas, por lo cual rápidamente salieron de la casa para aventurarse a la mansión Hyuuga. Sin embargo, había un pensamiento rondando por la mente de Naruto, algo que no le dejaba en paz; antes de que Hinata pudiera avanzar más, el rubio la tomó por la espalda en un abrazo que la sorprendió bastante.

—No te vayas —dijo muy cerca de su oído—, quédate aquí.

—Pero, Narut... —el Uzumaki atrajo a la chica a un beso. La seguía abrazando y tanteando la distancia, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró nuevamente acompañado. No podía ni quería parar. Sabía que al hacerlo, Hinata insistiría en irse para no tener problemas y aunque él tampoco quería tenerlos con su suegro, prefería realizar su fantasía con su novia.

De un momento para otro llegaron a la habitación principal y el rubio dejó caer a la Hyuuga con cuidado, haciendo rechinar la cama lo menos posible, aun sin dejar de besarla. Hinata se sentía nerviosa, no creía posible que Naruto fuera a 'intentar' algo con ella. No se sentía lista y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Naruto se recargó sobre ella, aplastándola levemente, sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Quiero que te quedes —le recordó—. De ésta forma no me desvelaré pensando en cuando te veré... simplemente bastará con ver a mi lado y encontrarte ahí para estar tranquilo —confesó. Hinata no creía lo que oía, ¿Naruto se desvelaba pensando en... ella? Por un momento se distrajo del problema, pero una vez que fue consciente, replicó:

—P-Pero...

—Sólo ésta vez —alzó sus manos en modo de suplica— prometo portarme bien.

—¿Qué pasará cuando mi padre se entere?

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad. No importa que me haga lo que sea, mientras sepa que fue por una buena razón.

—¿S-Soy una buena razón? —preguntó sonrojándose aún más.

—Claro que sí. Gracias a ti llegué a ver a mamá y papá —empezó—, cuando Pain te lastimó, perdí el control, por ti llegué hasta donde estoy.

—No es verdad, Naruto-kun... tú, eres muy fuerte, eres...

—Soy fuerte gracias a todos ustedes —interrumpió—, pero tú me aceptaste desde el principio y te doy las gracias por eso.

—No tienes que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo la que debería hacerlo, gracias a ti pude salir adelante —sonrió, acariciaba la mejilla del rubio con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y tomó su mano.

—¿Sabes cómo puedes agradecer? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—¿C-Cómo? —cuestionó dejándose hacer. Naruto terminó por sellar sus labios con los suyos, besándola lentamente y con suavidad.

—Quédate conmigo. Sólo ésta vez.

Las fuerzas de Hinata para oponerse se agotaron, terminó cediendo a la petición del Uzumaki y poco a poco la culpabilidad se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo... en fin, ¿qué podría pasar?

* * *

Un grito perturbó a todos los habitantes de Konoha, seguido de golpes y derrumbes, buscaron el lugar proveniente de todo el alboroto y cuando dieron con él, encontraron el departamento del portador de Kyuubi completamente destrozado. La Hokage estaba irreconocible. Habían escuchado rumores de que tenía una fuerza bruta, pero jamás imaginaron que a tal grado cuando se enojaba.

—¡SI QUERÍAS QUE CUMPLIERA CON LA PROMESA, TAMBIÉN DEBÍAS HACERLO TÚ, IDIOTA! —gritó nuevamente—. ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE, NARUTO!

* * *

Fue bueno, malo... ¿qué te pareció, Luhma?

Espero haya sido de tu agrado, quizás el final fue raro, pero se podría decir que me gustó como quedó. Si no te gusto ni un poco, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para otro...

*En un corto al final de un capítulo (no recuerdo cual), aparece que Naruto tiene televisión (aunque sea un extra) de ahí saco el hecho de ponerlo en la historia.

Dejen reviews si creen que vale la pena molestarse.


End file.
